Genetically Speaking
by ReignOfTheMighty
Summary: Belle Grayson wakes up after having been in a coma for four years. The last thing she remembers is her parents death. When she then meets the young justice team, things get a little crazy. Especially as one of the members(Dick Grayson) happens to be her twin brother, who thought his sister was dead. She didn't wake up on her own, the drug left her with some side effects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok, so you may think this story is stupid, but I've had this plot in my head for well over a year now, and now that I've joined this site, I decided to write it. Ciao!**

**Belle Pov:**

Pain. The most prevalent feeling in my mind as I woke was pain. I sat up straight as my mind cleared. Mom,Dad, falling, flying, Dick, shocked, pain, headache. These words among others were a jumbled mess in my head, and I couldn't think straight. But the images, the images were clear. My parents had just dropped my brother off on the other side, and were coming back for me. No sooner had I been off of the platform and in the air, then the wires that held the trapeze up began to shake. Shake and fall. As we fell my mother accidentally let go of me and the momentum threw my small frame across the room, up to the nosebleed sections. I hit the wall, and that was it.. I didn't remember anything else.

I took a deep breath and focused on the room I was in. It was like a hospital room in some ways, yet more like a basement in others. The walls were stone, as was the floor, and there were stairs in one corner leading up. I was in a corner on a cot. The blankets were scratchy and rough. To my left was the wall, and to my right was a large machine.

The machine had a base that balanced on four wheels. It had a long arm that sprouted from it and hung over me. On the end of the arm was a screw that seemed to attach to smaller tools. On the side of the machine was a control panel.

I felt my stomach turning and I knew I needed to get out of the bed. I was antsy. I never was very good at sitting still. But at the same time I didn't know if my body could take standing up. My skin ached, and I was weak. Devoid of energy.

Despite this, I forced the blankets off of me. Catching site of my body, I was shocked. My legs seemed longer, as did my arms. I also suddenly noticed that my hair fell to my mid-thigh. I had grown a lot since the accident, but that didn't make sense. Why didn't I remember anything since then?

That's not what shocked me, though that was fairly big news. What shocked me was how frail my body was. Growing up as an acrobat, I had always been fairly well muscled. Lean, but still muscled. Not anymore. Now I was positively skinny. My ribs showed through the t-shirt I was in, and my legs were so thin that they gave the impression I was stretched. Even though I still wasn't particularly tall, just taller.

I was wearing a thin white t-shirt, and sweatpants. I found that the room was freezing. I wanted to stand up. I hated how feeble, how weak I felt sitting down. With great effort, I stood up on shaky legs. I briefly wondered how long it had been since I had stood, before deciding it didn't matter. I took a few shaky steps over to where there was a brown chair. A large gray sweatshirt was draped over it. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head. It was much too large for me, but it made me feel warmer.

I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to know where I was, where my family was. My parents couldn't be dead. It was impossible. They were the Flying Grayson's. They didn't get hurt. I felt tears dripping down my face, and quickly brushed them away. Belle Grayson didn't cry.

I felt a shooting pain through my skull and collapsed to the ground clutching my head.

_I wonder if the treatment has taken affect. _

I heard a voice in my head speak. It wasn't out loud. I heard it in my head. But I didn't say it. That much I was sure of. Someone was in my head. I was approaching full on panic by now. _ No. _I told myself. _No Belle. You are not going to panic. You are going to find a doctor and make him tell you what the f*** is going on. _Having decided what to do, I stood up.

Then the door opened. A man walked through the door looking at a clipboard and whistling happily to himself. He froze when he looked up and saw me standing there. He looked to be about 45, and had greying hair that was slicked back. He had a nice face and brown eyes.

"You're, you're not supposed to be awake." He said shocked. "Not until I've programmed..." He stopped quickly. "Go lay down on the bed" he told me sternly. "Now."

Being as stubborn as I am, naturally I said. "No." He narrowed his eyes, and lunged forward, grabbing at my wrist. I slipped out of his grasp.

"Belle, please, it's not safe for you to be up."

"Why not?" I asked in a choked voice. "What happened?" He narrowed his eyes further.

"I'll tell you later." He said, his voice full of that sound of empty promises.

"No." I insisted. "You'll tell me now."

"Look," he hissed. "I have tried to be nice,but you will do as I say. Now, go lay down."

"No." I repeated. He lunged for me. I stepped backwards with more speed than he was expecting and ran. I ran from the room, bursting out into the house I payed little attention except to escape. Out the front door, I ran down the street. I was running on pure adrenaline. When that ran out, I realized my legs physically couldn't go any further. I was barefoot and my feet were bleeding. I didn't have any calluses on the bottoms. My legs were shaking from the strain. I collapsed on the ground. Using my last bit of strength, I pulled myself into the alley. There I leaned up against the dumpster, and tried to figure where I was to go from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you reader, for proceeding to the second chapter. :)**

**And thank you to those of you that favorited and followed. :)**

**Belle Pov:**

_Programing_

What had he meant? It didn't make sense. Last I checked I was an acrobat. Not something to program. I closed my eyes for just a second. My breathing was still ragged, but my feet had stopped bleeding. I worried about infection, before realizing I had bigger problems to worry about. Like what had happened to my parents. Like where I was going to stay tonight. Like what had happened to me back in the 'lab' as I was now referring to it.

It had been so intimate. I could hear his thoughts, yet at the same time, I could sense him. All of him. His thoughts, his feelings, his memory. All of it was at my fingertips, even if for a fleeting second. That was...frightening.

I didn't want it to happen again. Suddenly my head began to spin again. I could feel some one else in my mind. It hurt less this time around, but that didn't make it pleasant. Especially as most of his thoughts were not pleasant.

I stirred my legs to once again support my weight, this new intruder scared me, and I wasn't sure if I would need to run. Not that I thought I could get very far anyway.

Instead, I just stood perfectly still, and hoped I'd get looked over. No, I prayed he'd keep walking. I couldn't handle being attacked right now. I thought about attempting to sift through this person's mind, get some information. But I didn't know how. That and I was afraid to. Afraid of what I'd find.

I heard him before I saw him. Big heavy footsteps, clomping on the pavement. I listened to the footsteps before I heard them stop. His thought were silent. He didn't seem very aware. At least, not as aware as he had been. I strained my ears trying to hear if he had seen me. Instead, I heard a body shoved up against a wall, and a woman's pleading. I was shocked. How had I not heard the woman?

It didn't matter though, she was hurt. I was tempted to use her as an opportunity to make a run for it. But then I thought about what would've happened if it had been me he was after. No, I couldn't leave that woman there. Taking a deep breath I stepped out from behind the dumpster.

A heavy blond man, had a petite redheaded woman shoved against the wall. He was very fat, and obviously drunk. He was whispering very dirty things in the woman's ear, and she was obviously in distress. I wouldn't be able to do anything. He was large, I wasn't. He still hadn't noticed me. I was tempted to just run. To leave. I almost did too. Then I saw a flash of red and yellow.

It was a boy. He was wearing tight red pants, and a tight long sleeved yellow shirt. It had a lightning bolt symbol on it and had an attached cowl. I could see a mop of red hair popping out the top. He had been moving who knows how fast, and had stopped right behind the man. "You know it's not nice to hit a lady." He said with a smirk.

The man barely had time to turn around before the boy threw a punch to his head. The man staggered around in a circle before, with the combined force of the punch and the alcohol he collapsed to the ground in a heap. The boy nudged him with his boot. When the man didn't move he turned to the woman.

"Are you OK?" She just nodded wordlessly. Then he turned to me. After looking me up and down, he asked me the same question, but with a strange look on his face. Not that I blamed him. I wasn't exactly looking my best.

"You look familiar." He spoke again. "Do you have a brother?"

"No." I lied. I didn't know him. True he had just possibly saved my life, but that didn't mean I trusted him. He shrugged before speeding off. Every bit as fast as he had come. The woman too, gave me a strange look, before hurrying away.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. Any other day I would have been shocked by his speed, but today, that was the least of my problems.

**Robin/Dick Pov:**

I didn't move when I heard Wally come up beside me. He didn't care. He just launched into a string of words. "Robintherewasthisgirlthereandshelookedlikeyoubutthatimpossibl-"

"KF" I interrupted. "I can't understand you." He rolled his eyes.

"There...was...a...drunk..." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Cut to the chase please."

"Do you have a sister?" I stiffened.

"No KF. I don't have a sister." I replied, careful not to put too much emphasis on have. It was true. I didn't have a sister, but I had one. He shrugged.

"Funny, there was this girl down the alley who looked just like you." I shrugged.

"Coincidence."

"Well, I think you should go check." He was really pushing this.

"No." I said.

"Come on Rob. Just check it out. What can happen?" I weighed my options. I could either say yes now, or say no and never hear the end of it. I sighed. Wally took that as a yes and began pulling me towards the alley.

I pulled back. "Lets approach from the rooftop. Don't want her thinking we're creepy." I walked towards another alley, and began to climb the fire escape. When I got to the top I hoisted myself onto the roof. Wally just superspeeded up the side. Wally practically dragged me across the top to look down. When I did, at first I couldn't see anything. On closer look, I saw a girl, curled up against a dumpster. She wasn't very large, and dressed in some gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her hair was raven colored and long. Like, hasn't been cut in years, long. What surprised me though, was her face. For looking down there, I saw my face on her.

**A/N: So, I know Robins POV kind of sucks. I struggle to write for boys. I probably won't use it again unless I absolutely have to. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! They really make my day!**

**Belle****Pov:**

I was alert. My fists were clenched, and my legs poised. I had felt a boy come near me. He was close, I could feel it, could sense his very presence. His thought were hard to hear, but I could feel the shock rolling off of him. It wasn't so much radiating off of him in waves as plummeting off of him in a tsunami.

I couldn't yet hear or see him, I could tell he was close though. His presence was giving me a headache. I didn't know why he was shocked, and I didn't know if he had seen me.

I took a deep breath, and slowly got to my feet. As soon as I did, a dark figure landed in front of me. He had dropped down from the building above.

"Belle?" He questioned. I didn't confirm or deny it. I wasn't sure how he new my name, but I would figure out.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"It-" He faltered for a second. "Its me." He seemed unwilling to elaborate. He stepped out of the shadows, and I could finally see his face. He had a mess of raven colored hair, and wore a domino mask. Something about his face was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Instead I just furrowed my brow and repeated the question, this time with a little more force.

"Who are you?" Suddenly a blur of red and yellow was standing beside him. It was the boy from before.

"See Rob, I told ya, didn't I?" At least now I knew the boys name was Rob. Or he went by it at least.

"Shut up KF!" He said he was concentrating hard on me, and I noticed that the shock I was getting off of him had turned to suspicion. To me he said. "You really don't know who I am?" KF was incredulous.

"Wait, you never heard of Robin? As in the boy wonder?"

"Should I have?" He shook his head in what seemed to be exasperation.

"Next you'll be saying you've never heard of Kid Flash." I didn't tell him that I hadn't, but I assumed that was what KF stood for.

"What's your name?" Robin asked me. I weighed my options. Not telling them would be incredibly suspicious, yet telling them my real name would be stupid. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Jane Doe." Stupid. I mentally berated myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He smirked.

"Jane Doe? That your name?" I nodded.

"My parents aren't of the creative type." I answered. Robin nodded, but Kid Flash busted out laughing.

"Jane Doe? Really that's what you're going with? That's hilarious." I was not amused. I couldn't let then know who I really was.

"Your names not by any chance Belle Grayson? Is it?" Robin asked, still studying me. I stiffened.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. He looked concerned now, not triumphant as I would have expected him to be.

"I didn't until you just confirmed it."

**A/N: Ok, so I know this chapters really short, but I'm kind of in a rush! More to come soon, sorry, but I'm just busy with all this back to school madness. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A: Thanks again, to all of you that reviewed/favorites/followed. Also, it has come yo my attention that I need to start doing disclaimers, so *I did not own Young Justice, or DC comics. Only Belle***

**Belle Pov:**

"I didn't, until you just confirmed it."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I had been so stupid.

"Why does it matter?" I asked stiffly.

"Because I know your brother." I froze. I wasn't expecting that one.

"What do you know about Dick?" I asked, letting just a hint of anger show through. Robin sighed. He seemed have something to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Come with us, and I'll show you." There was no way in hell I was following two people I barely knew. Furthermore, they still seemed suspicious of me. Not a good move.

"No." I said. "Tell me now."

**Wally Pov:**

She was very strange. Everything about her was. Her hair fell to about her mid-thigh, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, she was wearing baggy grey sweats and was barefoot. Aside from that, she was one of the thinnest people I'd seen, maybe ever. Either this girl had a faster metabolism than myself, or she hadn't eaten in a while.

My best guess would have been homeless, except that aside from her feet, she was pretty clean, and her teeth looked like they were brushed if not regularly, at least often enough that she wasn't in immediate danger of a cavity. As of now she and Robin seemed to be having a staring contest. I'm pretty sure Robin had the advantage through his mask.

I was still in the dark as to who Belle Grayson was. True, I knew his backstory, but Robin wasn't one to talk about it a lot, so I'm ashamed to admit my knowledge was pretty limited.

"How about we just tell her?" I whispered to Robin.

He shook his head. "Not out in the open."

The girl narrowed her blue eyes. "What do you mean 'out in the open'?" Robin seemed edgy, as if he felt guilty. The girl took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna leave." She turned and began to leave the alley, she carried herself strangely, with a certain grace, and a confidence that was hard to ignore. Yup, I thought definitely not homeless.

"Wait!" I called out. She ignored me. I sped after her and grabbed her shoulder. She tensed up.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said quietly. Suddenly I felt my blood turn to lead, and my hand moved of its own accord. Her breaths were shaking,and she was visibly quivering. "Don't follow me. Go home."

My body stopped and turned in the other direction. Silently, I ran home.

**Belle Pov:**

As soon as Kid Flash had touched me, I felt a strong tug in my gut. I felt...powerful, like I could do anything. And, he listened. I told him to go home, and he did without a word to Robin.

Robin was baffled. He ran out of the alley and watched as the red blur disappeared. I took his confusion as a chance to escape. I ran down the street. And into a small park. There were several trees, and upon finding one big enough to shield me from view, yet low enough I could climb. Using my arms as much as possible, and careful not to put too much weight on my feet, which were still sore, I climbed as quickly as I could. Which, I have to admit, wasn't very quick.

Once I had gone as high as possible, I leaned against the trunk. I was breathless, and realized I was sadly out of shape. Which begged the question, what happened?

I hated not knowing what was going on. I mean, call me a control freak all you want, but in my opinion, everything should run smoothly, everything should make sense. That was why I always hated show time. At the circus, everything was always a mess on those days.

**Wally Pov:**

I had just barely reached Gothams city limits before I snapped out of it. I realized I didn't want to go home. I was only going because that girl told me. She had managed to... control me. The full realization of what had happened struck me, and I began to sprint back to where I had come from. I pressed my com link to get in touch with the rest of the team. I had to tell Rob, that girl was dangerous.

**Belle Pov:**

I hadn't been up in the tree for very long, before I heard a girl's voice in my head.

_Belle, come down. We won't hurt you. _

At the shock of hearing her voice, I jumped and fell out of the tree, I tumbled through the branches, and a tree snagged my shirt, creating a tear across my back. Upon hitting the ground, I heard a sickening crunch, and a searing pain broke out in my shin. My hands flew to my shin, but touching it only made it worse.

"Let me help you." Said the girls voice, I looked up and nearly screamed at the sight of a floating green girl.

"Stay, away from me." I ordered, unfortunately I couldn't stop the panic in my voice from showing through. As I said the words, I felt that same power that I had when Kid Flash touched me, and to my surprise, she did. I could still feel her in my mind, and the feeling of peace she was trying to influence.

I concentrated on that hard, pushing her out. After a moment, i couldn't feel her anymore. But I wasn't sure if she had left or not. I had no idea what to do next. My leg hurt badly, and I wasn't sure if I could put weight on it. I doubted it. I settled for merely glaring at the girl. I find that anger can mask any emotion, and was working quite well for my panic. Soon enough, a boy came to stand beside her. He was tall, with dark hair, and broad shoulders.

_This is what KF was so nervous about? _He thought to the green girl. I was somehow, not surprised that I could hear his thoughts. Nothing had been normal today. I was surprised though, when the girl answered back.

_Be careful, she has strong mental abilities. _

He looked at me suspiciously, still unsure as to whether or not I was a threat. About a millisecond later, Kid Flash showed up, and not long after that an African American boy, who appeared to have gills was next to him. Last to arrive was Robin and a girl with green clothes as well as, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They were surrounding me, and all looked down at me, not sure what to do next. Finally Robin spoke up.

"Belle, please, we won't hurt you."

Taking a deep breath, I said. "Fine."

**A/N: So, I was feeling really inspired to write today, but now that I'm writing, the words aren't flowing like they should. Any who, sorry for the crappy chapter. I may rewrite it later. Or not. Depends on my mood. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I know I said it was unlikely that I'd do another Robin Pov, but I decided that I kind of need : If I owned Young Justice, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**Robin Pov:**

I clenched the edge of the seat in the bioship as hard as I could. My twin sister was dead. That much I was certain of. I had been there that night, had seen her head hit the wall. She shouldn't have survived that. I knew this wasn't my sister

This was some clone. Someone was using her as a weapon. My real sister was my best friend. She wrote stories and dreamed of becoming a professional writer. She always laughed at my jokes even if they were lame. She was very suspicious, and always had detailed conspiracy theories about every other performer in the circus, sometimes two or three. She was the most stubborn person I'd ever met, and nothing could get in her way. To a fault though, as she could know it to be the best thing for her, but if she felt someone would force her, she was against it. She never wanted to become an acrobat, even though being a Grayson it was in her blood, and had her heart set on living in Paris. She had no idea how she was going to learn French, but thought it possible all the same. Belle was a dreamer, and completely fearles

This girl clearly wasn't. Sure they had the same face, but Belle had never had that look of fear on hers. Not like that girl had in the alley when I had dropped down. At first I thought it was a coincidence. Maybe I had only guessed her first name. Maybe I wasn't seeing her face as clearly as I thought I was in the dark. Then Wally, AKA Kid Idiot, went after her and she controlled him.

That paired with how edgy she had been talking to us, was something that needed to be looked into. I was simply wanting to talk to her. To figure out why she on the streets all alone, goodness knows she wasn't a street kid. She didn't have that look about her. She clearly had no idea where she was going, and gave off an aura of confidence. I had met a few homeless people before, out on patrol, they lived on the streets, and had been taught to get out of the way. None of them had that same confidence, that you could see she had her entire life, even if she wasn't feeling it at the moment.

But like I said, simply wanting to talk, then Megan startled her into falling out of the tree and she broke her leg. We couldn't leave her there on her own, especially seeing as how we had caused it. She wouldn't have anywhere to go. When we were treating her, I wanted to grab a few blood samples, try to figure out more about who she was.

Then we entered the bioship. Inside the well lit ship, there was no mistaking who she was. The only problem, who she was, was dead.

**Belle Pov**:

could hear their conversation. I wasn't supposed to, but I could. I was sitting in some sort of ship, that had... grown, I guess a seat as soon as the green girl(whose name I learned was Megan) told it to. Megan was very apologetic about my leg. I tried to convince her it was fine, that she hadn't meant to, but she still apologized about every two minutes. As it was, Robin, had set it and fashioned a splint in about 5 minutes. It would heal.

Robin. He was a mystery. I knew him. I was positive I did. Yet, something about his face was off enough that I couldn't put my finger on it, and the mask only made it harder.

You never told us you had a sister. A voice that sounded like KF said into the telepathic conversation they were having.

It was never important. I thought she was dead. Robin answered. That was when it clicked. I recognized him. Not just from somewhere, but from my entire life. This was my brother. No, I thought to myself. That's impossible. Dick is only nine. You're only nine.

Then I realized that I didn't seem nine. I was too tall, and I didn't feel nine if that makes sense. I felt older. It wasn't helping my case that I didn't know how long I was out. But that was impossible that I'd be that old. I shook my head, then realized I was lucky no one noticed. They would think I was crazy, then I realized it didn't matter what they thought, I was leaving as soon as I could.

I realized with a start that the ship had stopped in what seemed to be a large parking garage, for all sorts of vehicles. When we got out I scanned the place for an escape route. The only one I saw was a large door. It had a computer to the side that would open it. I knew nothing about computers, and breaking down the doors wasn't an option, as they were large enough to drive a tank through, and made of metal. There would be other options.

**B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E-**

I was currently staring down Batman. Di-I mean Robin had explained to him who I was. Then he had called in some guy names Zatanna, who had healed my leg completely with very little effort. He seemed to be a sort of magician of sorts.

Then, Batman took a few blood samples, wanting to prove I was who I said I was. After all that, he began asking me questions. Went something like this.

"What's your name?"

"Belle Grayson."

"How did you control Kid Flash?"

"No idea." He looked at me for a moment before the next question, as if he thought I was going to change my answer. Yeah right. That was all I could say.

"So, it just happened?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm not asking about what you could say, I'm asking about what you would say."

"Strangely enough, that's what I would say." This wasn't school, he couldn't make me put it in my own words.

"Why are you alive?" He asked as if I knew. I didn't answer him, and just shrugged.

""You need to answer the questions." He stated.

"I really don't." At least, not until I got some answers first. He glared at me, and I glared back, hence where we are now.

I don't know how long we sat there just waiting for the other to talk. Our silence was broken by Robin telling him the DNA testing was done.

It's her." Was all he said before slumping dejectedly down in a chair. "They cloned her." After this statement, he looked up and glared at me, his eyes full of hate. I glared right back.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I was a clone." I stated coldly.

"You could be lying."

"But I'm not."

"You are. The real Belle Grayson is dead."

"Impossible, I'm still alive."

"You are, but Belle isn't. Her head got hit in a freak accident. She died instantly."

"Actually, she didn't." Batman cut in. "She fell into a coma first, died 23 days later."

Robin was even angrier, if that was possible. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were nine years old, it wasn't something you could have understood at the time, and it never mattered before now." Batman replied evenly.

Regardless, she died."

**Artemis Pov:**

"So what do you think?" I asked Megan.

She shrugged. "We don't really know anything about her. I believe you've heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"

"I'm just asking what you think." I replied. "I'm not going to tell her. I mean, how did she control Wally?"

She looked up from the spaghetti sauce she was stirring. Megan loved to cook, which was good, as the rest of us didn't. She was making spaghetti for dinner that night, and the smell was delicious. "I don't know Artemis. She seemed genuinely confused. But, she can't control her mind, she has this low-power, but I can see she doesn't know how to use it. We don't really know how powerful she is. What do you think?" That was strange, but not necessarily game-changing.

I want to know the whole story. Dick never told us he had a sister. It seems suspicious. I mean, why doesn't she live with him? And why did he think she was dead?" I answered her question. She didn't answer me, and seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she announced.

"Dinners ready."

**B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E**

Megan sent me on a trip to go tell Wally that dinner was ready. As if the baywatch needed reminding. I froze as I passed the interrogation room. I knew that was where Batman would be questioning Belle. I edged closer and pressed my ear up against the door.

"So, you're saying you'd just woke up in a room, and you don't remember anything else?" Came The Bats voice.

L"ell, there was a man in the room." Replied a girl.

"What did he look like?"

"Mid-40's, graying hair, brown eyes."

"I'll run it through the computer. Is there anything else you can remember?"

"No."

You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What do you remember of your life before you woke up?"

"Thats none of your business." I stifled a laugh. The girl had guts, I'd give her that. Suddenly, Megan came around the corner.

"Artemis." She hissed. "You're going to get in trouble." I rolled my eyes, and knocked on the door.

"What?" Said Batman exasperatedly. I opened the door.

"Dinners ready."

**Belle Pov:**

A plate of spaghetti was brought in to me. Upon smelling it, I realized I was starving. I couldn't eat it though. I pushed it away.

"Something wrong?" Asked Batman. It was more of a growl though.

I don't know what's in this." I replied stiffly.

Do you have allergies?"

"No."

"Then where's the problem?"

"It could be poisoned. You could have some sort of truth serum. This could be designed to knock me out. I really don't know whether or not this is safe to eat." Call me suspicious all you want, I didn't plan on falling into any traps soon.

"Just eat it."

"You take a bite first." I pushed the plate towards him.

No." He told me stubbornly.

"See, that proves my point." I said. "Its laced."

He took a deep breath. "Belle, I promise you, this is completely normal spaghetti. If you don't want it, then don't eat it."

"Fine." I sat back in my chair. "I just won't eat it." My stomach chose that exact moment to growl, but I ignored it. He looked at me for a second, before shaking his head.

"We have a room here you can stay in. I'm done questioning for now." I glared at him, did he actually pity me?

"I don't need your charity. I leave tonight." I pushed back my chair, and stood up.

"If you do, you'll never find out what happened." I paused. He had me there. I was curious. I spun around and faced him.

"One night. But only if I get a shower." I was disgustingly filthy.

"Deal."

**B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E-**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I couldn't take my eyes off of my face. I was older. My features more mature. Gone was the nine year old, I was 13 now. 13. The age felt strange to me. I had been gone for four years. A lot had happened in four years. I was 13. My brother was now a superhero. I was somehow manipulating minds. It was all wrong. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and undressed. As I did so, I noticed the scars. There was one down my belly, and several on my arms. I wondered who did it. I knew they would bother me, until I found out.

While I was in the shower, I shampoo'd the heck out of my hair. I cleaned out all of the oil and dirt. It felt so good. I stood in there until all of the hot water ran out, just enjoying the spray. When I got out, I saw that someone had left some clean clothes and toiletries for me. I quickly changed, and brushed my teeth. My hair was a hopeless mess, and it hurt to brush. Realizing it was a lost cause, I found some scissors in the cabinet. I turned my head upside down, so it fell down. I used the scissors, and cut a line all the way across. When I turned my head right side up, I saw it now fell to just below my shoulder blades. A much more manageable length. I scooped up the hair on the ground and threw it in the trash before brushing it out again.

**Ok guys, I have to tell you, I'm feeling pretty famous. There are now 20 of y'all following this story, and I want to send out a huge thank you! It really means a lot! I also need to tell you, that I am starting school tomorrow, and updates will be a lot less frequent. I'm starting 7th grade, which is the grade where you get to start all of those extracurriculars, and I will be super busy, so, while I will be trying to update as frequently as possible, please don't expect it more than once every week or so. I will try not to give you any huge cliffhanger, but I might(cuz I'm mean like that;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I realize that the last time I posted was in August, and I'm so sorry, I had been super busy, and then I kind of forgot I was writing this.(Oops!) Anyway, I'm going to try to pick this back up again, and I promise, updates will be much more frequent. A comment asked if the team knew Robin's secret identity, and let's just assume, for the sake of the story, that they do. I don't really care how, there are a million fanfictions out there detailing it, just know they do. I do not own Young Justice, only Belle Grayson.**

**Ciao!**

**Robin Pov:**

"I'm telling you, it's not her!" I protested loudly.

"I'm not saying it is." Batman replied calmly. "I'm just saying it could be."

"Belle was buried." I replied sharply. I had seen the grave.

"Niether of us saw the body. For all we know a small dark haired girl that resembled Belle was buried, or the grave could even be empty." He rationalized. I shook my head.

"It's not Belle. I just know. I lived with her for nine years, and we didn't have any friends our age at the circus. We spent a lot of time together. I knew her better than I knew anyone. I would probably still know her better than I know anyone. It's a different girl."

"Robin, the only way to be sure would be to dig up the grave."

"Why are you so sure it's her?!" I asked angrily.

"I'm not. I'm just keeping our options open. We still have to figure out what she did to Kid Flash." He said.

"That's another reason not to trust her. Belle never had mind control powers."

"That's just it though. She doesn't really have mind control. At least not yet." He began. "According to Megan, she hasn't ever really used her powers. What she did earlier may only be a very small taste of what she can do. However she got these powers, she hasn't had them long."

"That just proves my point. She must have been cloned, and isn't very old." I countered.

"Or she was mutated."

**Belle Pov:**

I walked around in the room, observing it. I have to say, it wasn't anything special. Pretty generic, with beige walls, no windows, and gray carpet. The only furniture was a twin bed pushed against the wall and covered with a pale green comforter, as well as a small side table, which held a lamp, and my tray of spaghetti I had recently rejected.

Nothing special, but once I tried the door, I found it had been locked behind me. I guess they didn't want me wandering around at night, which was fair enough. I turned around and flopped down on the bed. I was so tired. It had been an exhausting day. I thought about what had happened, I still hadn't really been filled in, but I wasn't sure even Batman knew what was going on. A million thoughts seemed to race through my head as I slipped out of consciousness, the feeling of forgetting something important teetering at the edge of mind just before I was asleep.

**Kid Flash/Wally Pov:**

I sat at the table, a huge pile of spaghetti before me, eating it quickly, and trying not to choke. Artemis Sat directly across from me and watched with a look of disgust on her face.

"Do you ever stop eating?" She asked disdainfully. I only shrugged in response, before continuing with my spaghetti. Her expression changed from disgust to a far off look of thoughtfulness.

"Wally?"

"Hmph?"

"What do you think of Belle?" I looked up. She was twirling a piece of hair in her fingers, her brow was furrowed, and I could tell something was bothering her. I shrugged.

"She seems alright, it's a bit strange though that Dick never told us about her, but he's pretty secretive anyway. Besides, he thought she'd was dead." She nodded at my response before replying.

"I was just thinking, what if there's a reason he never mentioned her. I mean, what if she did something bad, like really bad, and he hates her now. "

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine." She said quickly. "Maybe that isn't what happened, but even you have to be curious. They haven't told us _anything. _"

Just then Superboy came in, and plopped down on the couch, picked up the remote, and began channel surfing. Artemis, stood up and left, seeming to be on a mission, whatever she was up to, I didn't think it could possibly be good. I pushed my plate away, and sped after her.

**Artemis Pov:**

I wanted to know what was going on. It was totally unfair that Megan could read minds. She got information whenever she wanted it, well I could too. I just needed to do a bit more work. Coming to the first guest room, I gave a hard knock. No answer, I moved to the next one, and the next, still no answer. Finally, I heard a soft, "what?".

I tried the door knob, it was locked. Leaning up against the door, I quietly asked," Can you open the door?" There was moment of silence, and then a reply.

"No. It's locked." Cursing under my breath, I realized that talking to her was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I needed a key card that would get me in, that or a code. Since stealing a card from Batman was in no way an option, I wanted the code. Now would be a great time to be able to read minds. Then again, if I could read minds, I wouldn't need to talk to her in the first place. What I needed, was a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that recently followed/are still following this story! I don't think you understand how excited it makes me to get an automated email that someone followed/favorited my story! THANKS! And please don't forget to comment. Can you please take just a moment to answer a couple of polls I have posted? Aidòs!**

**Belle Pov: **

I was awakened by a knock and a voice whispering, "Hello?" I didn't really recognize the voice, but it was feminine.

"What?" I asked. The doorknob jostled as if she was trying to open it. As I already knew, it was locked.

"Can you open the door?" The voice asked. I rolled my eyes. If I could open the door, then believe me, I would most certainly _not _still be there.

"No. It's locked." I added a silent _duh_ to the end of my sentence. The voice was silent for a moment before I heard footsteps walking away. Apparently I wasn't important enough to say goodbye to. Whatever. I was still stuck in this room. I sat back down on the edge of the bed, I needed a plan to get out of here. As I studied the door, I noticed a control panel. It was beige and very neatly blended in with the wall, but the bump was there.

I stood up and crossed to it. I started to run my fingers over it, I almost immediately felt a switch, and, upon pressing it, the panel popped up to reveal a key pad. Interesting. It would be very useful if only I knew the code.

**Wally Pov:**

I stood at the corner of the wall, watching Artemis converse with the door. I didn't know what in the world she was up to, but I didn't see how it could possibly be good. This is _Artemis we're_ talking about. Looking annoyed, she quickly turned on her heel and walked off.

"Watch'ya up to?" I called out casually. She jumped at the sound of my voice, before spinning around to see me. I did my best to keep from smiling and to appear as innocent as possible, as if I hadn't seen her talking to whomever was in the room, which, I was thinking to be Belle.

"Wally, I, I didn't see you there." She said, sounding rattled. I smiled.

"Artemis, what exactly are we planning?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm just finding some answers. Nothing to worry about." She stated calmly.

"Can I help?" I asked. She shot me an icy stare.

"Absolutely not. Just go away." She said with all the warmth of a battle ax.

"Alrighty then, I guess I should try to be a good citizen and report anyone I know to be breaking the rules. Don't you agree, Artemis?" I shot her a toothy smile as I feigned innocence. She stared back at me, trying to decide if I would actually tell on her. I wouldn't. I loved breaking the rules just as much as anybody, and not reporting her was the best way to buy her silence the next time I needed it. After a minute or so, her shoulders slumped.

"Fine," She gave in. "But you have to stay out of my way."

**Belle Pov:**

I had absolutely no idea what the code could be. I didn't know Batman, or his birthday/anniversary/ any other important dates, and I had absolutely no idea what his lucky number was. With no information about him, I couldn't fathom what he might use as a code. I would need to rewire the board if I wanted out. The only problem was, I didn't know how to rewire a circuit board.

I stepped a way and studied it from a distance. _Perhaps,_ I thought, _if I just take a look I can figure out what to do. _I took a step forward, and ran my fingers around the edges, it was close to the wall, and I couldn't pry it off. At least, not with my fingers. I needed a tool, so I surveyed the room.

There wasn't much in it. The only things that weren't large pieces of furniture, was my tray of spaghetti(which was now cold) and the lamp. I didn't see how I could use cold spaghetti, and in order to use the lamp, I would probably have to take it apart, which I didn't feel like doing. But, there seemed to be no other option.

I took the few steps between me and the bedside table and crouched down to unplug the lamp, as I stood back up, I noticed something. A fork, laying in my spaghetti. A real metal fork, with thin tines. Suddenly, I didn't need the lamp anymore. I had a different plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind comments and to those of you whom have recently followed (and those of you who still are ;P) I'm in a writing mood, so I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. And please check out the poll on my profile page. I'm just wanting to know whether y'all prefer longer chapter and less updates, or shorter chapters and more updates. I'm also to the point where I need to come up with a a superhero alias for Belle, so if you have any ideas, that be great. :)I'm gonna warn y'all now though, under absolutely no circumstances is it going to be bird related. I think that's a bit overdone. She's her own person, and I want to develop her into a character besides Robin's sister. I really do need ideas though, so please help me out. *gives you the puppy dog eyes***

**Belle Pov:**

I lifted the fork up to the light, in order to get a better look at it. It seemed strong, which was both a good and a bad thing. It wouldn't bend as easy, when I was trying to pry up the panel, but on the other hand, it wouldn't bend as easy if I needed t o bend it into some other shape to pry the panel up. I sighed.

Holding the fork up next to the panel, I tried to shove it underneath, but the tines wouldn't fit. I kept pushing it, using both hands and shoving as hard as I could. When I was done, I had only succeeded in digging a scratch in the wall. I held my hand up, and ran my finger over it. I could clearly feel the rut where I had dug the metal in, but it still wasn't deep enough. _But,_ I thought, _I can make it be. _holding the fork back up to the wall, I began to scrape it up and down the edge of the panel, first creating scratches in the paint, and then in the sheetrock. I kept digging, until I had a fairly deep cut.

I held the fork up at the edge, and shoved. To my surprise, it went in fairly easy. Like the wall was made of cheese. Once it was in as far as it would fit(about half the length of the tines) I began to wiggle it around. It was hollow on the inside of the panel, and I was soon able to make one long hole instead of four tiny ones.

I started to use the fork as a lever, pushing down on the end I was holding, so the other could open up to the circuit board. It started to lift a little, breaking completely free on my side, and beginning to crack at the tops. I kept shoving down the lever, until almost the whole board came up, as well as some of the surrounding sheetrock. The panel was still attached on the left side, but it was folded over and out of the way, so it wasn't a problem. No, the problem was the board. As soon as I saw it my heart sank.

The only boards I had ever seen were the ones that the circus' tech guy, Harold, used, and this was far more complex. I guess, I could have taken the concepts Harry had taught me and applied to the board, except I didn't really know any concepts.

See, I mostly messed with Harry because he was nice to me. When I was mad at Dick(which was often, seeing as we're both fairly hot-headed), I could go talk to him and he would listen. He was a youngish guy, maybe in his late twenties, with blond hair and a large gut. He was tallish, or at least he had seemed so at the time to a nine year old girl. I liked to watch him work, because it was cool how connecting one tiny wire could change the whole thing. He had tried to teach me how to do it, but I'm not exactly the sitting still type, and I had trouble focusing.

I reached out to touch one of the wires, but leapt back immediately as it shocked me. Nursing my finger, I studied the board from a distance. It had several wires of different colors crisscrossing and connecting in different places. I couldn't make sense of it. Absentmindedly, I began to bend into a back walk-over, but stopped immediately as my back began to hurt. Apparently, I hadn't just lost my muscle, but my flexibility as well.

I chewed on a fingernail to keep from freaking out. I couldn't remember ever not being able to do a back bend. I didn't even have any idea how long it would take me to relearn it. _Well this is just great. _I thought. _One more problem to deal with._

**Artemis Pov: **

"So-"

"Shhhh." I cut Wally off. I never should have let him come with me. I never _would_ have let him come with me, except I just couldn't risk being reported to Bats. I would never figure out what was up with Dick then. Though, I was really regretting my decision, as he seemed to have absolutely no concept of the word quiet. He kept talking and asking questions, at this rate I would get caught anyway.

We were currently pressed against the wall against the back door of the computer room, I could just barely see through the window the Robin was still in there, typing at something. I just wished he would hurry up. Normally, he was very quick on the computers, but today it was if he had been drenched in molasses. He moved so _slowly. _I swear it was unbearable waiting there. The fact that I was stuck with Kid Idiot did not help matters.

Finally, after what seemed like an _eternity_, Dick decided to log off. I held my breath as he exited the room through the other exit, and counted a good 60 seconds to make sure he was really gone, before stepping out into the room. Moving quickly, I opened the computer Dick was just on, hoping to see what he was looking at. It was to no avail. Whatever it was, he had done a good job of erasing his tracks, as the only thing I could find was the fact that the last thing opened on the computer was the Justice League database. Fat lot of good that did me.

I had no way to see what he was looking at. He may have been researching mind control, or reading through old case files, or researching villains, or editing his history entered in there, or any number of other things. There was no way for my to be sure.

I didn't really know what to do next. I was never very good with computers, and unless Wally had some previously undisclosed talent with them, they were of no help.

**Belle Pov:**

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. I could relearn acrobatics. No problem. Well, actually it was, but there was no way I could admit that to my self. Right now, I had to focus.

Then I felt something, sensed it more like. A person walking down the hallway. It was just like in the alley way, or at the house. I was in his head, but unlike the first two, I couldn't hear anything. I could sense his emotions, anger, turmoil. It was the strangest thing. But then, I realized that this person might know a way out. If only I could find it in his mind. I was nervous, afraid of what would happen if I chose to delve into his mind. Not even sure if I could choose which thoughts to see. But, I had to try. I wouldn't be kept in this room any longer. I refused to be locked up.

And just like that, my desicion was made. I tried to focus on his mind, to see what secrets this person held.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my forehead. Worse even then when I first woke up. I felt like I was being crushed, my throat constricted, the air forced out of my lungs. My vision was turning red, and I couldn't see anything. And then it was over.

I was on my knees, my hands pressed to my forehead, and I couldn't quite catch ny breath. But I had information. I could get out of this room. As badly as it had hurt, I had managed to see part of his mind. For a moment I just sat there, in disbelief.

Then I realized I had no time to waste. Scrambling to my feet, I began to reexamine the circuit board. It made sense this time. Whatever knowledge the person had, I now possessed. I began to work on the board, my fingers moving with a mind of their own. Which in a sense they did have a mind of their own. It certainly wasn't mine instructing them. I hurried, for even as I worked on the board, I could feel this knowledge leaving me. Each desicion less sure than the one before it, each movement less precise. This knowledge was unfortunately, not permanent.

I reconnected the last wire without a moment to spare, and moved to the center of the door as it swung open, feeling pretty proud of myself. No sooner though, had the door swung open, than I found myself face to face with none other than my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who's read this far. You're awesome. ;P Also, I learned how to put in breaklines. (YEAH!) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy this week, yeah, yeah, I know, it's hard to picture me with a life outside of, but it's true(oh close your mouth, its not that shocking) I'm thinking of calling her The Borrower(you'll see the reason why in this chapter) or maybe Psych. What do you all think?Anywho, disclaimer: I do NOT own DC comics, or any of the characters created by them. I DO however own Belle Grayson. Copy her and you die. *sends out bat glare***

**Robin Pov:**

I focused on the images on the screen. Belle's DNA certainly looked right. It was remarkably close to mine. As close as a set of fraternal twins could really be. It would be easier had we been identical, but science didn't work that way. It's impossible for a boy and a girl to be identical, because their DNA must be different. We still looked a heck of a lot alike though. I could see her DNA was human, but had been...altered. It was very crudely done. Patched together, as if done in someone's basement. Whoever had done it clearly didn't have the right tools. But, there was no doubt about it. This was my sister. I mean...you know...genetically speaking.

That didn't mean I could trust her though. I didn't know what had happened in those four years. That's a long time, and a lot can change. I, of all people, knew that. I needed to talk to her.

Pushing back my chair, I stood up and popped my back. I started to log off, deleting all evidence of my DNA in the system. I couldn't risk a hacker discovering it. Batman would so kill me if that happened.

* * *

It hit me like a bullet. Painfully, and with very little warning. One second I was standing outside the door, the next I was on the ground, clutching my skull. It felt like my brain was being ripped into shreds. Shoved in a blender. I couldn't think, couldn't even stand. And then it stopped.

The calm felt eery. Like the silence after a gunshot. The sensation was almost dreamlike. The pain had faded to a memory, my brain couldn't even feel it anymore.

I slowly got to my feet, being careful to check for dizziness. I could hear Belle moving around in the room, and I realized where the pain had come from. She had hacked my brain. I quickly pulled my tools from the side of my belt and deftly pulled the side of the panel open. But, once I could see the panel, my mind drew a blank. It was like I couldn't remember how to wire it. But that was impossible. I had been hacking and rewiring stuff for years. I was very good at it.

Then, the quiet woosh of the door opening came, and Belle was standing there.

* * *

**Belle Pov:**

Dick stood there for a second, looking a bit shocked, before folding his arms against his chest and turning his gaze steely. I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my chin. I resolutely glared up at him. It only took me a second to realize, I was glaring _up _at him. As in, he was taller than me. I honestly couldn't remember ever being the shorter sibling. I had always been exactly an inch and a half taller, a point of great pride for me, but now he was taller by about two inches. I tried to refocus my mind. I was supposed to be glaring, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't all that intimidating.

"What happened?" He asked slowly as if I was stupid, which I wasn't. According to my father I could be "obstinately stubborn", but I wasn't stupid.

"I've told you all I know." I proclaimed.

"I mean just now. I know you were in my head." He replied evenly. I stared at him, refusing to speak. "Ok Belle, how about we make a deal. I'll answer any of your questions if you'll answer mine." I made a great show of thinking it over.

"You'll answer honestly." I stated.

"Depends on how honest you are."

"Fair enough. Throw in a plate a spaghetti and you've got a deal." I agreed before thrusting out my hand.

* * *

**Robin Pov:**

I sat on one side, while she sat on the other. I just watched as my sister ate her spaghetti. I didn't really see why she needed a new one, there was still a whole plate on the nightstand next to the bed, but apparently it was too cold. After a moment, she swallowed and looked up at me.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" She asked casually.

"How did you get into my head?" I asked quickly. She studied me for a moment, as if I had said something strange.

"How do you know it was me?" She inquired.

"I could feel someone in my head. I was right outside your door, and I saw what happened to Wally. Who else could it be?"

She studied me for a moment. I had a strange feeling that she was looking right into my soul, and at this point, I wasn't sure that was entirely impossible. "I'm not quite sure. It's..." She trailed off as if unsure of how much to tell me. I nodded my head in a 'go on' gesture.

"It's strange, sometimes I can feel people in ny head, but sometimes it goes away. And it's not necessarily everyone at once either. Back in the alleyway, I could feel the man's presence, and yours, but not Kid Flash' s or the woman's. I could only feel Artemis presence on the bioship even though I could hear everyone through the link, and after that I couldn't feel anyone. Well, until just now. I was looking for a way out, and I could feel you walk by. I don't know how I got the information. I just kind of wanted it, and then my head started hurting, but the information went away, about a second after I finished the board. I-"

"Wait." I cut her off. "What information?"

"Hacking. How else do you think I got out?" Belle cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you get it?" I demanded. She just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I could feel you walking down the hall and I needed information on how to rewire the board, then my head was hurting and I just sorta...had it." She shrugged at me. That was it though. That was why the board had made zero sense to me. She borrowed the information.


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys, I am so sorry, but I have to put this book on hold. I have had the worst writers block lately, and I keep trying to write but it doesn't work. It won't be longer than a few weeks though before I figure something out. Swearsies.


End file.
